


come a little closer (i'll warm you up)

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, also swearing eheh, i just..like the idea of the gang sitting around a fire and being cute, keith has never eaten a marshmallow...bless his heart..., lance has an unnaturally high body temperature and Keith is cold, okay, prompt 5: ice/fire, this is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith groans. He shouldn't have agreed to this, to this weird campfire in Allura's backyard in the middle of goddamn January, it was cold and there was still snow on the ground! No one else seemed to mind the cold, but even in his four layers, Keith was <i>freezing</i>.</p><p>Lance, on the other hand, was a <i>fucking heater<i>.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little closer (i'll warm you up)

**Author's Note:**

> iM so close to catching up to the klance train  
> also i got the inspo for thsi by this amazing art http://viane-art.tumblr.com/post/148662400057/klance-week-day-5-icefire-guess-who-wrote-that

"Lance, how are you so hot?" 

 

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

 

Keith rolls his eyes at the exchange between Hunk and Lance. Pidge is laughing, their marshmallow about to fall off the wooden stick.

 

"Keith, on the other hand..." Hunk looks at Keith at sighs.

 

"What?" Keith asks through his chattering teeth, pulling the blanket that's draped across his shoulder closer. 

 

Shiro smiles sympathetically at him, "Keith gets cold easily." 

 

Keith groans. He shouldn't have agreed to this, to this weird campfire in Allura's backyard in the middle of goddamn January, it was cold and there was still snow on the ground! No one else seemed to mind the cold, but even in his four layers, Keith was  _ freezing _ .

 

Lance, on the other hand, was a  _ fucking heater _ .

 

Keith swears there's something unnatural about having such warm skin, but he doesn't say anything. 

 

Lance is in nothing but shorts, long socks, and a long sleeved T-shirt, but he seems perfectly content. Allura had told him to at least take a jacket out with him, but he had refused, stating that he, Lance McClain, never got cold.

 

Keith, on the other hand, was so cold he could barely make a s'more. Lance had pitied him, and shouted that he would make Keith the perfect one, said that back home he was known for cooking marshmallows to perfection. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes but agrees, and somehow Lance ends up next to him, his body literally radiating heat. It was almost concerning.  

 

(If Keith scooted a little closer, the only reason was because Lance was warm and Keith was cold.) 

 

Once Lance finishes making the s'more he presents it to Keith, a dumb grin on his face. His blue eyes sort of glimmer, and the fire makes it look like he's glowing. 

 

Keith frowns; the cold was getting to him. 

 

Keith takes the s'more carefully, eyeing it with suspicion. He had never actually eaten one before, but there was no way he was about to let Lance know that. 

 

"Dude, you saw me make it, you know it's not poisoned." Lance rolls his eyes, grabbing another marshmallow to toast. 

 

Keith huffs, nibbling on the graham cracker before taking an actual bite. His eyes go wide because wow, the marshmallow was so fluffy? 

 

"Oh my god! Look at his face!" Pidge laughs, holding their abdomen. 

 

"Aw, he likes it!" Hunk grins, patting Lance on the back.

 

Shiro chuckles, "That's good."

 

Lance throws an arm around Keith, grinning, "See, what'd I say, Keithy-boy? The best s'more maker in the universe, that's me."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, licking his fingertips before shoving his hands back into his pockets.

 

(He doesn't notice the blush on Lance's cheek.)

 

Lance doesn't move his arm from Keith's shoulders and Keith doesn't really mind, since Lance is a human radiator. He ends up snuggling into the taller boy, finding comfort in his warmth.

 

If Keith falls asleep because of how comfortable Lance is, well, no one has to know, and if Lance carries him back into the house because Keith looked absolutely beautiful while he slept, well, there was no need to tell the others. 

 

"Why don't they just date already?" Pidge sighs, shaking their head as Lance shuffles back inside, Keith carefully draped across his back.

 

"Give them time, they'll come around soon enough." Shiro chuckles, smiling as the two disappeared inside. 

 

(When Keith wakes up early the next morning, he's covered in a familiar warmth. It lulls him back to sleep.)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! ( come yell abt voltron w me <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com> )


End file.
